galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
Humaroid Level 3
Notes: Some say its better to skip this one and go for 4, because there are losses from reflection. Totals: 8 Fleets, 900 Stacks = 64800 Ships Flagship = Grim Reaper Fleets: 2x The Guardians-9 - Black/Blue Flagship CC: 4* Fatal Furies - Min Range, Closest Ships & Weapons: Mall 6 Encratos / Tenho Dimensional Bomb Fleets: 2x The Guardians-10 - Black/Blue Flagship CC: 4* Fatal Furies - Min Range, Closest Ships & Weapons: Mall 6 Cerberus / Positron Bomb Fleets: 2x The Guardians-11 - Blue Flagship CC: 4* Fatal Furies - Max Range, Max Attack Ships & Weapons: Mall 6 Polymesus / Hellfire Missile Pod Fleets: 2x The Guardians-12 - Blue Flagship CC: 4* Fatal Furies - Max Range, Max Durability Ships & Weapons: Mall 6 Encratos / Guardian Tips on How to Beat: *The people below me are crazy lol. 4* DFA with around 600 dodge stat does this without losses every time. 3k stacked polymesus 3 with 5 tenhos in them, 7eos, 2ea, and a cente stack of cybras with 6tenho, does it in about 20 rounds, 0 losses every time. (Server 29. Eridanus - Taron) *Two 27k nihelbet with max agility/ballistics/+700 dodge stat (Preferably Death from above and Indomitable duo) commander can finish this . 0-100 lose depend on procs *Go with 2 fleets of indies with DPS in the middle (might be overkill with conqueror). Indies should have 7 EA and 3 EOS, leaving space for 2 flamer. With two average comms, a few defensive chipsets, there shouldn't be any loss. *8 fleets of Independence 3 (5 eos,2 Sheild Regen,3 Azreal + other agility modules) Stack 1500 all around with 10 Conquistador tanks in middle (works for normal Skill Commanders) minimum losses 1k-3k (may be alot although its not exactly hard to rebuild 3k indes) *Standard Ri8 fleets...Indy with 2 EA, 7 Eos, and weapon of choice. Any high dodge comm and you'll take anywhere from 0 - 1000 losses depending on your chips, gems, fleet settings, procs, etc. FULL stacks, and GForce in the middle. If you add 1 EA or EOS you'll do even better, but dont unless you have strong wepaons. Anyone who farms Ri8 likely has a few hundred thousand of these ships, so having to replace a few hundred a day is nothing. (To the poster above me...thats just crazy...why would you do something like that??) *Level 3 huma can be done with 4* DFA with 120 dodge, but with 1200 total stats. So what really matters is the total sum of the 4 stats (this will prevent FF from activating its effect). I used 21k Independence ships with 6 EOS, 1 EA, and 3 Judgement, 3k Nihelbets placed in the back row center stack (that pirates do not even touch), and 1 Conquistador ship in the center. I get 0 losses every time. *I do it with my 5* DFA with 380 dodge, with 1310 total stats. I use 24k of Hamdars 3 with 8 EOS, 4 Bloodymary, 7 moviment and 3k of Conquis IV with 6 Ares in the center. I get 0 losses allways. *I do it with a 1* DFA with 990 total stats and 428 dodge, I use ExodusIII and Zefram X with some chips. (NO LOSS) finish in 5 minutes Humaroid Levels Category:Collision Chaos Category:Instance Category:Humaroid